KWA- Kreated Kaiju League
by GojiTom
Summary: My first fic. It is another kaiju wrestling story. This time, there are new created kaiju and Godzilla is the announcer.


(Okay Everybody. I am GojiTom. A few people here may know me. I once went to K Battles, but I now have my own board, Kaiju Quest.  
  
http://pub101.ezboard.com/bkaijuquest  
  
Me and Super Saiya-jin Davis are collaborative writers for KWA, Kaiju Wrestling Association. Anyways, this stuff is kinda old, but Davis posted some of his wrestling stories, and I decided to post some of mine. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it.)  
  
  
  
Wednesday Night War!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GojiTom: Hello and welcome to Wednesday night war!  
  
Godzilla: And we're your hosts Godzilla and GojiTom.  
  
GojiTom: Yep, and we are here on the beatiful island called Isle Tropicalis, it is a very nice place to stay.  
  
Godzilla: Tell 'em what happened to the other hosts.  
  
GojiTom: Well, we are the temporary hosts. Paul, Lillian and JR seemed to have dissapeared. They were last seen in this clip:  
  
**SCENE**  
  
*It is night out and the setting is a tribal village. James and JR are sneaking in.   
  
Paul: Abillas's Tropic belt is bound to be around her somewhere.  
  
JR: Shhhhh... What's that noise?  
  
Lillian: I dunno. HEY HERE'S THE BELT!!!  
  
Paul: SHUT THE &$&# UP!!! (oops!)  
  
The camera falls on it's side and the screeching roar of a large velociraptor is heard as Abillas comes bounding forward to warn off the theifs. Then JR and the others ran off screaming. Abillas looked around. His belt was gone. Then he pounced off into the thick jungle. More screams were heard. Then the camera went dead.*  
  
**SCENE OVER**  
  
GojiTom: Well, wasn't that something.  
  
Godzilla: Serves 'em right for tryin' to steal a kaiju's belt. They were probably gonna use it to bribe him anyways.  
  
Godzilla II walks up to the annoucers.  
  
G2: Hey pops! Hey Tom! I'm ready face Abillas later tonight.  
  
GojiTom: Good Luck!  
  
Godzilla: Go get 'em slugger!  
  
G2: Thanks dad. Thanks Tom.  
  
Godzilla: Well, let's get onto our first match, Godchilla vs Godlava.  
  
GojiTom: Ya that sounds great! Hey, wasn't James supposed to fight me tonight?  
  
Godzilla: Ya, but he had some problems to take care of in his personal life.  
  
GojiTom: That's understandable, we can postpone it until Sunday.  
  
Godzilla: Ya, So let's start the match!   
  
  
  
  
G-Clone Match: Godlava vs Godchilla  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GojiTom: Well, welcome back, and now for the first contestant, the all around Freezing lord of Ice:  
  
GODCHILLA!!!  
  
The crowd boos wildly as the freezing goji strides into the ring.  
  
Godzilla: It's obvious that they did a bad job cloning my son.  
  
GojiTom: Uh, sure.  
  
Godchilla looks around at the booing mob. He turns around to be knocked to the ground by a burning ball of fire.  
  
GojiTom: And the burning kaiju of heat, and the bringer of "Heck to All!"  
  
GODLAVA  
  
The crowd cheers with upmosted fandom. Godlava blows fire into the rafters. Godchilla then blasts freezing energy unto the ceiling turning the ring into an icy domain of his cool scenery and putting out the fires.  
  
Godlava hopped into the air and landed with a loud smash as his feet burnt into the floor. Godchilla began to force his cold energy into the floor. Godlava laughed as Godchilla wasted his energy.  
  
Suddenly a freezing barrier arose around Godlava. Godlava tried to burn his way out, but it had already taken his outer body and Godlava was easily defeated.  
  
GojiTom: Wow! That is spectacular!  
  
Godzilla: Yep  
  
The crowd booed as Godchilla left. Then Godlava burst out of his icy tomb. Then he charged Godchilla knocking him backwards. Godlava fired beams of beaming fire into Godchilla's face.  
  
The crowd cheered for their hero. Then Godchilla jumped up. He ran to Godlava. He kicked him square in the chest and sent him to the floor trying to get the frost off. Then Godchilla blasted mass upon mass of freezing energy into Godlava's chest.  
  
The crowd stood silently. Godlava was frozen like a popsicle. Godchilla looked into the crowd. He lifted his head and blasted his freezing beam into the ceiling making a large hole. HAHAHAHAHAHGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Then Godchilla walked off into the locker room.  
  
GojiTom: Well, it looks like Fan's choice isn't always the best.  
  
Godzilla: ssssssssnnnnnnnnooooooooooorrrrrrreeeeeee........  
  
GojiTom: Okay, well, after this commercial break, we will witness two Robots duke it out for the Metal Champianship.  
  
*Show fades away*   
  
  
  
  
MechaRodan vs Metarus: Metal Championship  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GojiTom: Welcome back. That last match was sure something! What do you think Godzilla?  
  
Godzilla: ssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooorrrrrrreee  
  
GojiTom: Hark work being a dad huh? Well, this scene just in:  
  
**SCENE**  
  
JR, Paul, and Lillian are hanging from a wooden rod right over a big boiling pot.  
  
Lillian: I do not want to die!!  
  
JR: No, I am too young!  
  
Paul: Please help us! You velocir@$$terd!  
  
Abillas walks in.  
  
Abillas: You gettin this?  
  
Cameraman: Ya!  
  
Abillas: Allright, these so called "announcers" were tresspasing on my property.   
  
JR: There was a, a, a....  
  
Paul: Gas leak!  
  
Lillian: Nu, uh! I had salad, not beans!  
  
JR: (shut up you!)  
  
Abillas: As you can see, the are frequent to lieing.  
  
Cameraman: Hurry up, I don't have much film!  
  
Abillas: Okay, guys, admit it.  
  
Lillian: NEVER!!  
  
Paul: You idiot, you gave us away!  
  
JR: Abillas, I wasn't trying to idfiuygiufyeriufvvjkfkaeh,nmmmmmmdeh  
  
Abillas had taped JR's mouths shut.  
  
Abillas: ADMIT NOW OR BECOME ANNOUNCER SOUP!!!  
  
Paul: Okay, okay, we were trying to steal your belt.  
  
Abillas: Allright Phil, that's enough, let's eat.  
  
**SCENE ENDS**  
  
GojiTom: UhOh, there not having a good day.  
  
Godzilla: ssssssssnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeee.  
  
GojiTom: At least they're being fed. Now lets start this thing.  
  
Metarus stepped up to the ring. All cheered madly. MechaRodan came up. Another arouse of clapping.  
  
MechaRodan flew into the air and fired a beam at Metarus. Metarus was hit right in the center. Then Metarus flew up and let loose his G-Graspers. MR did the same. The were both in a midair grapler frenzy! Suddenly, water began to drip from the melting ice on the ceiling. The two robots began to start electric currents. The water caused it to fry them both. They both went falling to the ground. They landed with a clatter as parts flew everywhere.  
  
GojiTom: Well, call the auto repair guy.  
  
**Fades to commercial**  
  
  
  
  
Ultrodan & Radon vs Dradon & Geagle  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GojiTom: Welcome back to the show. It is now time for the Tag Team event.  
  
Please welcome those big red kings of the sky, Radon and his son Ultrodan!!!!!!!  
  
And in this corner, the Blue and Green marvels, Dradon & Geagle!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Four frenzied flying fathoms flew forwards! There was color flying everywhere!  
  
Red  
  
Blue  
  
Purple  
  
Green  
  
Blue  
  
Brown  
  
Turquise  
  
Black  
  
Blur  
  
GojiTom: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! To many colors!  
  
Then the flyers slowed down. Ultrodan flew into Dradon sending him into a wall. By now, the ice had caused an indoor rainstorm! There was a blur of colors and finally....  
  
Radon and Dradon lay on the floor unconsious. Ultrodan flew at Goagle and there was a blur of purple and then...  
  
Ultrodan had conquered all!!!!  
  
GojiTom: Man! That was a colorful match!  
  
Godzilla: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-- urmmmfff, I don wana rid to nuceer sub mama, no, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
GojiTom: That was freaky! Well, next up is the finally, Abillas vs Godzilla II.  
  
**Fades out**   
  
  
  
  
Godzilla II vs Abillas: Battle for the Tropic Belt  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GojiTom: Wake up G, your son is goin up!  
  
Godzilla: Oh, yes I'd like an omlet!  
  
GojiTom: Okay, well here it goes. Abillas will put the Tropic Belt on the line.  
  
The all around Tropical Terror and holder of the Tropic Belt, ABILLAS!!!  
  
The mighty air to the thrown, Godzilla II!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The crowd cheerd wildly for both the SuperMonsters.  
  
G2 glared at Abillas. Abillas had lost to G2 in Seattle, but he wouldn't here! G2 charged Abillas, but Abillas was already underground. Godzilla II peered into the hole. Abillas popped out behind him and knocked him into the hole. HAHAHA!!! Thought Abillas.  
  
G2 began to wriggle into the hole. He climed in between and dug upwards. He popped out between Abillas's legs and pulled him in. Abillas stuggled, butt G2 was too strong. Abillas was stuck half way in the ground. Then G2 opened fire!!!  
  
Abillas leaped out of the hole into the air! His backside was crispy. G2 popped out and they locked back into combat.  
  
Suddenly, James and Armageddon came walking to the ring.  
  
GojiTom: (soup falls out of his mouth) IT'S JAMES!!!  
  
James looks at GojiTom  
  
James: Hey buddy, you ready!  
  
GojiTom:Well, well...  
  
Godzilla: Ain't this somethin'!  
  
GojiTom got out and walked down to James and his large dark partner.  
  
James: You ready?  
  
GojiTom: Ya, let's go.  
  
Then Abillas and G2 were on Armageddon faster than you could say Godzilla.  
  
James: Okay, they can try and take him. TRY!!!  
  
Abillas: Hey G2, lets stick together for this one.  
  
G2: Sure!  
  
GojiTom: Allright, let's go!  
  
Then a loud voice was heard. It was Paul!  
  
And JR...  
  
And Lillian.  
  
GojiTom: Well I'll be %(^%ed!!!  
  
James: That's right GojiTom  
  
The rain from the icec had become a downpoar.  
  
James was about to strike when there was a loud noise above. Ultrillas glided in from above. He landed, then he glew bright white and became his human form.  
  
Ultrillas: Can you guys keep it down, I was trying to sleep!  
  
James: Ultril.... (Ultrillas interupted)  
  
Ultrillas: WHEN I AM IN HUMAN FORM CALL ME **Mr. Ult**  
  
GojiTom: Okay  
  
James: Sure, now let's fight GojiTom  
  
James jumps at GojiTom and gets him in a headlock. GojiTom throughs him to the ground and he slides on the wet floor.  
  
G2 and Abillas tackeled down Armagadden, but he was ontop of them before they could blink. Then G2 let loose a burst of energy that sent Armageddon flying. G2 and Abillas hopped up and the were about to attack when...  
  
Mr. Ult: ENOUGH!!!!!  
  
Ultrillas, I mean Mr. Ult, used his telekinetic powers to lift all of the fighters into the air. They all looked at each other in wonder. Then they went weak and limp. Mr. Ult had sucked their energy dry. Then they all fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
JR, Paul, and Lillian had entered the announcer's box. Godzilla handed GojiTom's mike to Paul.  
  
Paul: Thanks G! And Abillas, that little ^$%@# is gonna pay for what he did! Next Sunday I want you here. It'll be you vs me, JR, and Lillian.  
  
Mr. Ult morphed back into Ultrillas.   
  
Ultrillas: My little bro Abillas keeps the belt! OKAY!  
  
Godzilla: Sure...  
  
Paul: Have a good evening folks! Not Abillas though!  
  
Godzilla: See you guys!  
  
GojiTom lifted his head and thought. "If only I had brought my power and became Dragilla. Oh well."  
  
GojiTom: Goodnight everybody! 


End file.
